


Finals Week

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Reader, Evie, and Jacob are all in college. And Evie and Reader are trying to get Jacob to study...





	

“Jacob...not now...”

Said man who was leaning over you with his palms on your book let out a displeased whine before leaning down to kiss the top of your head.

“You’ve been staring at that book for hours, love. How long are you just going to sit there and do nothing?”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but let out a small smile. It was finals week and you were trying to understand a chapter that you never fully understood but knew would be on the final exam. No matter how many times you read over it, it still never clicked in your head. Jacob had exams coming up soon as well, but of course he couldn’t be bothered with studying. He was Jacob after all. However, he did seem to be quite content with bothering _you_. His behavior suggested that he was thirsting for some attention, most likely of the x rated variety. And you had to admit, all this studying was boring the hell out of you and you really wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of getting busy right about now. However, your responsible brain get the better of you and told you that you needed to keep studying. It was your second to last semester and you desperately needed to keep your GPA up. But try explaining that to Jacob.

You loved the man dearly, but as many things that Jacob Frye was; studious was not one of them. However, even though he seemed to put little to no effort into his schoolwork, he strangely managed to always skim by. You had no idea how, but he always did.

“A little studying won’t kill you, Jacob. Contrary to what you may think, it really won’t.”

You heard him let out a quiet sigh before feeling his lips on your hair again. And you couldn’t help but wonder how Evie managed to survive doing this her entire life.

“You say that, but what if you are just secretly trying to get rid of me?”

When he said that, you couldn’t help but laugh. He may have been stubborn and impossible sometimes, but he was also adorable and hilarious. And you couldn’t help but love him with all your heart, even in situations like this where you had to resort to pulling teeth to get him to do anything productive.

“Now why on earth would I do that?”

He chuckled before wrapping his arms around you from behind and resting his chin on top of your head. You were really supposed to be studying and not letting Jacob distract you, and you were failing very badly. And if you weren’t careful, that wouldn’t be the only thing you were failing at.

“How would I know? That’s why it’s a secret.”

You sighed at his antics before allowing yourself to lean back into his body. You knew exactly what kind of game he was playing, and you were determined to not let him win.

“Speaking of secrets, it’s no secret that I’m more likely to get an alien spaceship to land in the parking lot than get you to study.” You whispered sweetly before turning your head so that you could reach your hand up to caress his cheek.

“That’s why I invited Evie over to assist.”

Immediately you felt his body stiffen and his breath hitch. You knew he wouldn’t be crazy of the idea of you and his sister forcing him to study. He was silent for a few moments before pulling away from you and walking around the table so that he could look at your face.

“I knew it...You _are_ trying to kill me!”

Before you could stop yourself, you burst out laughing. You had to admit to yourself, as ridiculous as his aversion to books were, it was so ridiculous to the point where it was amusing. Or maybe it was just Jacob himself that was amusing. Most likely a mix of both. You stared at him with a mug look on your face and crossed your arms as you watched his display of displeasure.

“Come on, Jacob. It’s not that bad. After all, you survived her for the last twenty one years.”

You could swear that you saw some of the color drain from his face. Perhaps he realized that you weren’t joking about this and that one way or another he was going to have to surrender.

“ _Barely_!”

He was starting to get on your nerves. You were supposed to be studying too, not parenting him and his childish complaining.

“Alright then, I for one, have to study because I care about my future. Stay if you like, but I would greatly appreciate it if you quieted down.” You growled as you turned your attention back to your book and decided to ignore him completely.

He was unnaturally quiet for the next hour and a half or so or however long it took for Evie to arrive at their apartment. The whole time, all he did was stare at the open text book with his chin resting on his hand and a constant look of annoyance and disgust on his face. It would have been adorable, if it wasn’t finals week. When Evie walked in through the apartment door, she took one look at Jacob and smirked.

“I’m impressed, (Y/N). You actually got him in front of an open text book. May I ask what you bribed him with so I can use it on him later?” she teased as she hung up her coat and handbag on the rack near the door.

A laugh escaped your lips as you looked to Jacob who still had a sour frown on his face before looking to Evie with a satisfied grin.

“Nothing, I just told him to stop complaining.” You said smugly which resulted in an annoyed glare from Jacob.

Evie giggled lightly before walking around the table and playfully ruffling her brother’s hair. Jacob grumbled in annoyance before jerking his head away from her and looking back to the open book in front of him. When Evie got to you, she placed her hand on your shoulder and leaned in so that she could whisper in your ear.

“You know, (Y/N). Both of you have been at this for quite some time now. I think you need a break. And I also think we need to reward Jacob for studying so hard. Because if we keep forcing him to look at that textbook, he’s going to be in a sour mood for the rest of the night.”

Thoughts from earlier danced around in your head as you thought of the possibilities. Now that Evie was here, things could really get interesting. Jacob seemed to know that the two of you were planning something as his gaze was now focused on the two of you curiously instead of intently staring at the book in disgust.

“I suppose I could do with a break after a long day of studying. What do you think, Jacob?” you asked him sweetly.

Jacob continued staring at you and raised an eyebrow in skepticism at your suggestion. As if he was thinking that you were going to force him to sit here all evening.

“You mean I’m allowed to move away from this book now?”

Both you and Evie laughed before the two of you got on either side of where he was sitting at the table.

“Of course you are, brother dearest. You can relax now.” Evie whispered sweetly before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

You on the other hand, pulled his chair away from the table slightly so you had just enough room to slip onto his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. Without giving him any other warning, you kissed him passionately and tangled your fingers in his hair.

He was stiff at first, but after a moment you felt him melt into the kiss and nip his teeth on your bottom lip. You moaned quietly but let out a surprised squeak when you felt Evie’s lips on the back of your neck. Jacob only seemed to laugh at this as he kissed you harder, using your surprised expression to slip his tongue into your mouth. The moan that you had been holding back finally escaped you when you felt Evie’s hand slip up your shirt and into your bra.

A gasp escaped you as she lightly pinched your nipples, but not nearly as loudly as when Jacob suddenly turned you on his lap so that your back was pressed to his chest and you were facing Evie. The lust filled look on your face shocked you slightly, usually she was so collected. Suddenly you realize the direness of your current situation. Here you were, trapped between two hungry Fryes that were ready to devour you; and you could wait for them to do it.

Evie slid the straps of your shirt down as well as your bra until your hard aroused nipples were exposed for both of them to see. The elder Frye twin smirked at you before leaning down and taking one nipple into her mouth. As you felt her tongue swirling around the hardened bud, you couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh as a growing need began to fill you up. Jacob took over Evie’s place kissing your neck while one of his hands slip down your shorts and into your panties and began gently fondling your clit. The feeling of his fingers working on your clitoris plus his mouth attacking your neck was driving you wild, not to mention Evie’s antics on your chest was causing the tightness in your abdomen to grow more and more intense.

Suddenly, Jacob pulled away from your neck and gently pushed you off of his lap. As you looked at him in confusion, Evie held on to you and helped you catch your balance. Before you could ask what was going on, Evie turned your face and captured your lips in a ruthless kiss. As you were distracted by the feeling of her tongue prodding the inside of your mouth, you felt Jacob’s hands reach around your waist and pull your shorts and underwear down your legs. The feeling of the cool air on your skin caused a small shiver done your spine that was only intensified by the feeling of Jacob’s hands on your exposed flesh and Evie’s lips on yours. You completely forgot about finals and studying and was now completely focused on the Frye twins that were making your heart beat out of your chest.

“Dammit Evie...this was...your plan...all along...wasn’t it?” you whispered breathlessly between kisses.

A wicked chuckle escaped her chest as she wrapped your arms around your frame tightly. At first you thought she was getting more frisky, until you felt Jacob lifting your feet out of your shorts. She held your body steady as you stepped out of your clothes and kicked them off the side. Once you were completely out of your shorts and panties, you turned to focus your full attention to Evie again but was promptly pulled away by Jacob who you figured was getting quiet impatient. You figured your guess to be right when he grabbed your hand and began pulling you towards the living room. A frustrated growl could be heard from Evie as she quickly followed behind.

“You need to learn some patience, Jacob.” She scolded as she plopped herself down on the couch and waited for you and Jacob to join her.

Jacob sat down on the other side of the couch and patted the spot in between him and Evie. He flashed you a seductive smirk before pulling your legs over his lap and glaring at his sister.

“I’ve been patient for the last few hours, _dear sister_.”

With that, he leaned you back towards Evie who promptly began pulling your shirt all the way off and throwing it across the room somewhere. Forget Jacob, you thought. You were getting impatient. In a silent plea to move things along, you positioned your head on Evie’s lap and began gently stroking her thigh.

Evie looked down at you curiously before smiling gently at you and moving her hand to play with your hair. You swore that you could heard the smirk emerging on Jacob’s face.

“Well well, looks like I am not the only one that’s impatient.”

Evie chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead and cupping your face gently with her palm.

“Well then, we certainly can’t keep you waiting now, can we?”

You smiled up eagerly at her before you suddenly felt Jacob’s hands on your thighs which made you look at him curiously.

“Get on your knees, (Y/N).” he commanded quietly in a voice that sent shivering tingles down your spine and into your stomach. God, he knew just what to say and how to say it to make you weak.

You nodded your head and did what he asked; rolling over and getting on all fours with your backside towards Jacob. The feelings of anticipations were increasing and at this point you thrown out begging as an option to move things along a little faster. Feeling some movement on the couch, you looked up and watched Evie stripping herself of her clothes in an agonizingly slow manner. Her eyes were locked on you as she swayed her hips slightly while unbuttoning her shirt and you could feel your arousal increasing almost painfully.

The sound of rustling came from behind you and you turned you head to see Jacob stripping as well. Now that wasn’t fair at all! You were in a position where you couldn’t watch both of them at the same time, despite how much you longed for it. You decided to keep your eyes on Jacob for now, in spite of how much your neck was going to ache later. He kept his eyes on you as he pulled off his shirt and revealed his toned body underneath. Then he began unbuckling his pants, which were doing very little to hide his state of arousal. When he pulled them down along with his boxers, his member stood proudly at attention and you felt another shudder of anticipation rush through your body.

Suddenly, you heard Evie clear her throat. When you turned to look at her, you saw that she was fully naked and ready. Jacob may have been mouth watering but Evie was just as stunning to look at. Not taking her eyes off you, she climbed back onto the couch and spread her legs in front of you, revealing her drenched and eager pussy. An excited smirk made its way across your face before you let out a quiet gasp. Turning your head back towards Jacob, you watched as he traced the outer lips of your dripping entrance with his finger before seductively slipping it into his mouth.

“I think she’s ready, Evie.”

Evie let out another chuckle before reaching her hand down to cup the back of your head to bring it down towards her.

“Good. So am I.”

You didn’t need any more encouragement than that. With one eager breath, you dove your face in between her thighs and began gently licking her core. After a moment, you felt Jacob’s cock slowly ease it’s way inside you, making you groan against Evie’s pussy. She gripped your hair slighter tighter in response and pressed her hips closer to your mouth. Meanwhile, Jacob wasted absolutely no time at all. Instead of starting out slow, he began pounding your pussy relentlessly and without mercy.

My, he really _was_ impatient.

The sounds and smell coming from Evie’s core as you ate her out combined with the feeling of Jacob fucking you roughly was driving you completely wild. You knew that you wouldn’t last very long at this rate. Instead, you tried to focus on giving Evie pleasure in the hope that it would distract you from the increasing tightness in your abdomen. You gave her clit a few slow licks before wrapping your lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and gently sucking. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as her grip on your hair tightened even more; causing you to groan again.

Jacob’s grunts were getting louder and louder and his thrusts more erratic. You tried to move your hips in synch with his but his hands roughly gripped your flesh and held them into place as he thrust faster and more roughly. You could feel the tension in your core building more and more and any minute felt like it would explode. Trying to focus on Evie again, you rested your weight on one arm and used your now free hand to a finger into her entrance, followed by another. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your scalp as her hand tightly grabbed your hair and pulled your head roughly against her dripping pussy. She grinded her hips on your mouth as her whimpers became louder and louder. Within seconds, you felt her muscles tighten around her finger and she let out one more final moan before arching her back and pressing your face against her hard. The sounds that she made along with the taste of her juices on your tongue was enough to send her over the edge and you felt yourself come undone around Jacob’s cock.

Jacob wasn’t far behind; within a few more thrusts he had spent himself inside of you and was left a panting mess. The three of you didn’t move for a few moments to give yourselves some time to catch your breath.

Evie was the first to move; she swung her legs back over the edge of the couch before pulling you close against her side. You smiled and rested your head against her shoulder while reaching your arm out to gesture to Jacob to come join you when he was ready. Low and behold, he was snuggled up against you in seconds. You reached up and grabbed the blanket that was lying over the back of the couch to wrap around the three of you moving back to settle yourself beside them. They were your two most favorite people in the world, and you wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“You know, if this is the outcome study sessions always take, I may be a little more open to the idea of opening up a book.” Jacob chuckled quietly before kissing your cheek.

“Shut up, Jacob.” Both you and Evie said in unison before breaking out in a fit of quiet giggles.

 


End file.
